I'll Try to Fix You
by fandomsandflowercrowns
Summary: Merlin likes his best friend, Arthur. However, Arthur has a girlfriend. What will Merlin do when he hears they're no longer together? Modern AU. High school. Rated M for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Merlin likes his best friend, Arthur. However, Arthur has a girlfriend. What will Merlin do when he hears they're no longer together? Modern AU. High school.

**Pairing(s): **Mainly Arthur/Merlin but also Gwaine/Percival a little Morgana/Leon and a little Arthur/Gwen for first few chapters.

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT own Merlin or any of these characters. No copyright intended.

**Spoilers:** I don't think any, but if there are, feel free to tell me.

**A/N: **I never feel like my chapters are long enough, I'm sorry. It'll get longer with each chapter (I hope.) Don't hurt me. R&R are appreciated.

**Word count: **459 in 1st chapter.

* * *

"Merlin…" Arthur stammered, blushing and unable to keep eye contact. "I-I guess what I'm trying to say is…"

Merlin took a step forward, eyebrow cocked. "Arthur?" Arthur took a deep breath and looked into Merlin's deep blue yes.

"Would you… possibly consider… being my lab partner?" Merlin's expression softened and he laughed. "You say that like you're going to ask me on a date." Arthur's heart did a little jump and he gave a crap fake laugh. He cursed himself for that.

Surprisingly enough, Merlin hadn't noticed the way Arthur acted around him. The awkward flirting, the blushing, the stammering… At least it didn't seem like it. Merlin never showed any interest in him. So that could only mean he didn't, right?

* * *

"Arthur seems upset…" Will said, taking a bite of the fresh apple he took from Merlin, earning a glare from the raven haired boy. "I think Gwen can solve that problem" Morgana teased, leaning into Leon.

"I think it's because his spoiled pratty ass didn't get that new—"

"Oh, shut up, Merlin." Arthur said with a glare.

Merlin laughed and looked up at Arthur. Arthur was blushing profusely with his eyebrows furrowed, causing Merlin to laugh even harder. Gwaine chuckled and sat down next to Percival at the lunch table. "What's so funny?" he asked.

Leon gave a quick shrug. "Merlin made a stupid joke…" Gwaine chuckled again and kissed Percival quickly.

"Well, I have to get an early start to class today" he said and shoved a bite of tuna sandwich in his mouth.

"Why?" Merlin found.

"What have you done this time?" Morgana jabbed him in the arm with her finger.

Gwaine shrugged. "Professor Cenred wants to see me"

"Hate 'im" Gwen said from behind Arthur before squeezing in next to Arthur.

"Gwenivire! Nice of you to join us." Merlin scoffed.

"What, so you can sit there and make out the whole time?" he said, sarcastically.

"Actually, that's not a bad idea…" Arthur put his arm around the shorter girl.

"C'mon, Gwaine… I'll walk with you to class."

Gwaine raised an eyebrow. "What, you want to see Cenred?"

"I'll pass. I'm going to visit Professor Gaius."

Percival laughed, and Arthur gave a small smirk behind Gwen's mouth. Gwaine placed a parting kiss on Percival's cheek. "Later, babe." He said with a small wink.

* * *

"Hey, Gaius." Merlin said as he dropped himself into his seat.

"Merlin?" Gaius smiled.

"Hello. Couldn't stand another minute of Gwen and Arthur."

Gaius chuckled. "You may come in early whenever you'd like."

"Thank you"

The bell rang a few moments later and kids rushed in. Arthur came in and sat next to Merlin. "Made it on time today?" Merlin joked.

Arthur punched him lightly in the arm. "Shut up, Merlin."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Slightly OOC. I've been procrastinating typing it, I'm sorry. Also this chapter is shorter than the last. Oops… I have an idea for the next, so it will (hopefully) be longer. R&R appreciated.

**Word count:** 406

* * *

_Football practice. _Arthur thought excitedly. The cheerleading squad always practiced on the field next to them, so he got to go see Gwenivire.

Arthur got to the locker room and passed Leon and Gwaine to get to his own locker on the end. On the other side of them, Percy was eyeing Gwaine as he stripped and Lancelot was digging through his locker for his jersey.

"Are you _ever_ going to clean that thing out?" Arthur asked, pulling off his own shirt.

"Never," Percy joked, tearing his eyes away from Gwaine to look briefly at Lance.

"Oh, shut it, Percy. Yours isn't much better," Lance replied as he finally retrieved the balled red and gold up jersey.

"At least I can find mine…" The 4 boys burst into laughter.

* * *

After practice, Arthur approached the two cheerleaders: Gwenivire and Freya.

"Freya," Arthur said with a short nod of his head. "Could you give me and Gwenivire a moment?"

Freya flashed him a knowing smile – or was it a smirk? "Of course."

When the two were left alone, Arthur cupped Gwen's face in his hands, capturing her lips. He tried to block out the thoughts of a certain pale, raven haired boy beneath his hands instead of the shorter woman when she wrapped her arms around his neck. Arthur pulled away, panting softly.

"Locker room?"

* * *

Arthur's shirt had already been pulled off and they were lost in their sea of quiet moans. The blonde had long since stopped thoughts of Merlin. Gwen's gentle caresses to his groin weren't helping much either. She sucked on a spot on his neck and he knew it wouldn't be long before he did something he would regret. He bit his lip, hard, as she sped up her hand. His face flushed a bright red.

"M-Merlin…" he moaned.

The warmth was pulled away from him. Arthur eyes shot open. Tears were forming in Gwen's eyes.

"Merlin?" she asked, disgust clear in her voice.

"No, Gwenivire, I didn't mean-"

"You didn't mean what, Arthur?! You clearly want… Merlin," she scrunched up her face at the name, "not me. So… don't expect me to come crawling back to you!"

The brunette wiped at the tears on her face. "Goodbye, Arthur…"

And she was gone.

Arthur sighed and laid his head back on the lockers, completely unaware of the long haired bloke standing pressed against the other side. Gwaine had overheard the whole thing.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **MAJOR Gwen/Lancelot. I'm actually very proud of this chapter. There's also pointless Gwaine/Percival in there. Just so you know. Anyway, on to the story. J R&R appreciated.

* * *

**Word count: **607

* * *

Gwen ran through the near-empty hallways, face buried in her hands. She hardly noticed when she ran into someone.

"Sorry…" she said, looking up after wiping the tears from her soft brown eyes.

"It's alright. I'm more concerned about you…"

"Lancelot…" Gwen choked out and held him tightly by the abdomen, burring her face in his chest.

Lancelot had been told what had happened, although he couldn't exactly tell her someone had witnessed her embarrassment. He held her head lightly to his chest.

"Gwen, what happened?"

"A-Arthur… he… I…" Lance pulled her softly off him.

"Calm down, okay?"

Gwen nodded her head and took a deep breath. "Me and Arthur had a bit of an um… well… we broke up."

Lance pulled her back into his embrace. "I'm so sorry, Gwen." He kissed her softly on the forehead.

Gwen laughed softly. "I shouldn't put this on you…"

"It's fine, really," Lance stopped for a moment. "I like comforting you… holding you, and telling you everything will be okay."

Gwen stared up at him. "What are you trying to say?" she breathed.

"I-I love you, Gwenivire… and I totally understand if you don't feel the same. I mean, you clearly loved Arthur, so…"

The brunette shook her head. "Just… I need time…" she whispered, still clutching on to Lance.

"Of course…"

* * *

"Are you _sure _no one comes down here?

"You know, you're not the only one I've been with," Gwaine looked up at Percy with a slutty smirk.

"God, Gwaine," Percy growled under his breath, his arousal clear in his voice.

"Horny boy…" Gwaine teased and ran his fingers lightly over Percy's forming erection. "I better not catch you moaning Merlin's name," Gwaine chuckled and dropped to his knees.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Percy moaned, grabbing handfuls of the other man's hair.

* * *

Merlin felt a hand grasp his shoulder and a familiar voice say, "I need to talk to you about something."

Merlin turned towards Gwaine. "What? You want a threesome? No."

The larger man laughed. "No, but if you're ever up for it—" He laughed a bit harder when he felt a lithe fist on his arm. Gwaine quickly gathered himself and cleared his throat. "but seriously. It's about Arthur."

"I've told you about a million times, Arthur is just my friend and that's all I'll ever be to him." Merlin's heart ached at the words.

"I'm not sure that's the case. See, I stayed in the locker room a little late and I… over heard something I maybe shouldn't have…"

Merlin cocked an eyebrow.

"Arthur and Gwen were uh… getting 'into it' and let's just say the name he moaned wasn't hers, it was yours."

The pale boys eyes widened and he began to cough. "Mine?"

Gwaine nodded. "You should talk to him about that." The shorter man started walking away. "See you 'round."

* * *

Merlin climbed into the passenger seat of Arthur's black Jaguar, wringing his hands. "Hey, Arthur…"

"Hey, Merlin. Is everything alright?" Arthur stared at Merlin and raised an eyebrow.

"I, uh… heard about you and Gwen… and why…"

Arthur flushed red. "W-What did you h-hear?" he stammered.

Merlin rubbed the back of his neck. "I, um…" he took a deep breath and looked up to meet his friends eyes. "Did… you mean it?"

Arthur bit his lip and stared down at his hands. "If what you heard was what actually happened, then yes. I did." He looked back up at the younger boy.

Merlin's throat went dry. "What if what I heard was wrong?"

Arthur sighed. "There's only one way to find out," he said before kissing Merlin softly.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**: I'm very sorry for how long this took, but I had writers block and I didn't know what to write about and I wrote like 6 other fics before I convinced myself I needed to finish this chapter already. Now, the reason this chapter is so short is because I want it finished up and my brain is out of ideas for this. R&R appreciated.

* * *

Arthur and Merlin found themselves back at Merlin's flat. They knew Hunith, Merlin's mother, wouldn't be back for a few hours, so they had the place to themselves.

They mostly sat around and made out for an hour before Arthur left, head still high in the clouds. Neither of them knew what would happen at school the next day, but Arthur just figured they'd cross that bridge when they came to it.

* * *

Merlin paced around his room. It was 6 A.M. and he had already gotten ready. i/What do I say to Arthur?/i he thought.

_ I guess we'll cross that bridge when we come to it..._ he sighed with annoyance.

* * *

"Hey, Arthur..." Merlin stammered, biting his lip nervously. "I, erm, just want you to know that... yesterday meant a lot to me."

Arthur smiled sweetly back at him. "It meant a lot to me, too."

Merlin blushed softly, considering his next words carefully. "I-I love you Arthur... and I've loved you for a long time. I just want to know if... those feelings are returned."

Arthur's smiled widened. "I love you too, Merlin. More than you know," he said, before kissing Merlin gently on the lips.

Merlin smiled back. "Perfect."


End file.
